


Marinette made a chat and the chaos ensues

by sugascookies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloè redemption, F/F, F/M, Lila salt, M/M, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugascookies/pseuds/sugascookies
Summary: Pretty self explainatory
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Lila Rossi/Félix Graham de Vanily, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Sabrina Raincomprix
Comments: 21
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

User Marinette Dupain-Chang has created a chatroom! 

User Marinette Dupain Cheng added Adrian Agreste, Alya Cesaire, Nino Lafiffe and 12 others! 

Alya Césaire: yo what the fuck

Rose Lavillant: Alya, please use proper language! 

Alya Césaire: sorry sunshine 

Alix Kubdel: y’all know what we need 

Juleka Couffaine: what 

Alix Kubdel: nicknames 

Adrian Agreste: ok I’m on it 

User Marinette Dupain Cheng was changed to *sparkle* 

User Adrian Agreste was turned to MeOw 

User Alya Césaire was turned to mic drop 

User Nino Lafiffe was changed to VSCO girl 

User Chloè Bourgeois was turned to bzzbzz 

User Luka Couffaine was changed to hiss 

User Kagami Tsurugi was changed to Stabby

User Juleka Couffaine was changed to cryptid 

User Rose Lavillant was changed to SwEaR jAr 

User Alix Kubdel was changed to time lord 

User Le Chien Kim was changed to Cupid 

User Max Kante was changed to RoBoTiCs 

User Sabrina Raincomprix was changed to big brain 

User Nathanial Kurtzburg was changed to tomate 

User Marc Anciel was changed to Cryptid #2 

User Lila Rossi was changed to Lie-la 

tomate: i agree 200 percent

SwEaR jAr: I approve as well!

mic drop: we have the rose seal of approval, All is right with the world 

VSCO girl: I hate u 

MeOw: love u 2


	2. Is it hero time? I think it’s hero time

User Ladybug has created a chatroom! 

User Ladybug added Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and 5 others! 

Bunnyx: yo what’s with the chat

Chat Noir: i am offended 

Bunnyx: sucks to be u i guess 

Viperion: LB tell us why we’re here 

Ryuuko: Why did you not create this sooner? 

Rena Rouge: we need nicknames 

User Ladybug has been changed to LB 

Carapace: y? 

Rena Rouge: I don’t want her mad at me 

User Chat Noir has been changed to mEoW 

User Rena Rouge has been changed to Fox in Crocs 

User Carapace has been changed to VSCO girl 

User Bunnyx has been changed to time lord 

User Viperion has been changed to hiss 

User Ryuuko has been changed to Queen of the Scalies 

User King Monkey was changed to Donkey Kong 

time lord: snorts in laugh 

User Pegasus has been changed to *teleport sound effect* 

LB: ok we need to set some ground rules. Rule one is don’t EVER say anything that had even a tiny chance of revealing your identity. Rule two is always always always log out of this when you are done for the day. Those are really my only rules so go ahead, just remember to follow them!

Donkey Kong changed the chatroom name to THE GODDAMN AVENGERS 

time lord: perfect 

Donkey Kong: you’re welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> User Adrian Agreste was turned to MeOw
> 
> User Alya Césaire was turned to mic drop
> 
> User Nino Lafiffe was changed to VSCO girl
> 
> User Chloè Bourgeois was turned to bzzbzz
> 
> User Luka Couffaine was changed to hiss
> 
> User Kagami Tsurugi was changed to Stabby
> 
> User Juleka Couffaine was changed to cryptid
> 
> User Rose Lavillant was changed to SwEaR jAr
> 
> User Alix Kubdel was changed to time lord
> 
> User Le Chien Kim was changed to Cupid
> 
> User Max Kante was changed to RoBoTiCs
> 
> User Sabrina Raincomprix was changed to big brain
> 
> User Nathanial Kurtzburg was changed to tomate
> 
> User Marc Anciel was changed to Cryptid #2
> 
> User Lila Rossi was changed to Lie-la

*sparkle*: it’s exam week 

cryptid: i wanna die 

Stabby: If it is exam week, then why are you on here instead of studying? 

hiss: top ten question scientists can’t answer 

VSCO girl: just bc I like turtles does not mean I am a VSCO girl 

tomate: yes it does 

User time lord changed the chat name to Welckme to Chili’s 

Lie-la: sorry all! I’ve been on the phone with President Macron, trying to get environmental laws! 

*sparkle*: why u always lyinnnn? Mmmm oh my god, stop fuckin lyinnnn!

mEoW: i approve 900 percent 

big brain: what happened here 

bzzbzz: the song in this chili’s SCARES me 

mic drop: perish I guess 

time lord: autsitsitcitsuraursitsifxi WHAT 

Cupid: that’s just how it be in this bitch of a world 

Stabby: That was surprisingly deep 

Cryptid #2: bET 

tomate: yey marcs on 

hiss: i wanna die 

mEoW: depresses sibs back at it again 

SwEaR jAr: you really need to watch your language!!!!! 

cryptid: srry Rose ❤️ 

SwEaR jAr: it’s ok❤️

bzzbzz: y’all are so cute it hurts


	4. Chapter 4

Chatroom: THE GODDAMN AVENGERS 

LB: hi all! There’s been an alumna reported near Lycée Francois Dupont, so be on the lookout! 

mEoW: i wish it were QB saying this then there would be a pun

hiss: and we’re all glad it’s not QB so we don’t have to deal with that 

Queen of the Scalies: that is unfortunate 

Fox in Crocs: Ryuuko is learning to meme, my job is done 

VSCO Girl was changed to VSCO Gorl by time lord 

mEoW: Bunnyx be here w the good kush 

*teleport sound effect*: oh lawd he comin 

VSCO Gorl: o shit u right 

Queen of the Scalies: until next time 

hiss: bye


	5. Chapter 5

*sparkle*: wow we haven’t used the chat in ages 

stabby: you’re right, wow 

mEoW: well to be fair exams were murder 

mic drop: true that 

cryptid: Alix what’s the backstory behind your name 

hiss: the people wanna know 

time lord: thou mortals shall never know 

rObOtIcS: it’s because she never looks older or younger 

time lord: so ur just gonna sell me out 

rObOtIcS: yes 

Cupid: oof 

tomate: i leave y’all alone 

tomate: 4 2 seconds 

Stabby: yes 

hiss: that is what u do 

time lord: probs hanging out w/ marc


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a cousin that no one knows about?? Lila is S H O O K? Find out on today’s episode of Marinette makes a chat and the chaos ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about no updates, it’s boring in my house and I quickly ran out of inspo :(

mEoW: ok so 

mEoW: my cousin has been reading over my shoulder the whole time 

mEoW: and now he wants in 

cryptid: no 

mEoW: too late 

mEoW added user Felix to the chat! 

*sparkle* : nooooooooo 

Felix: ouch 

Lie-la: umm why have I not heard of you 

Felix: blame my cousin I guess 

mic drop: TEA? 

bzzbzz: oo 

Stabby: Adrien, why would you invite Felix to the chat? 

hiss: it’s nevause he hates us Kagami 

hiss: because* 

Stabby: While that is true, I am still upset about this 

tomate: perish I guess 

time lord: oof 

Cupid: oof(2) 

Stabby: Why must you hurt me in this way? 

Felix: I don’t even know who you are 

VSCO Girl: sucks to be you I guess 

mic drop: sis the tea is REAL 

*sparkle* damn 

sWeAr JaR: language 

*sparkle* sorry 

Lie-la left the chat 

Felix left the chat 

mEoW: oh no what are they planning


	7. GUESS WHOS BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise school is back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back bitches

Chat room: Welckme to Chili’s 

User mEoW reset all names 

Adrien: we gotta redo names 4 a new year 

Luka: new year new me 

Marinette: I cant believe we didn’t use this all summer 

Kagami: I actually kind of miss you people 

Kagami: except Lila and Felix 

Juleka: yeah they can choke ngl 

Felix: ouch 

Lila: ouch 

Alya: you’ve been asking for it all year 

Nino: ya ngl 

Nathaniel: ANYWAY 

Marc: no i liked this discussion 

Alex: perish i guess 

Chloe: lmaoooo bye 

Sabrina: is no1 going to talk about the typo in the chatroom 

Rose: oh no 

Adrien changed the chat name to Cringefest 2020 

Luka: this ain’t it chief 

Luka changed the chatroom title to baguette 

Kagami: yes 

Luka: yey 

Juleka: nyway 

Juleka: sometimes i really hate Mendeleiv 

Marinette: honestly same 

Max: she is awful to most of us 

Kim: yea 

Lila: i think she likes me! 

Kagami: great a two-bitch teamup 

Luka: sis SNAPPED 

Kagami: :) you’re next 

Luka: NO WAIT 

Luka: IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE 

Marinette: this is fine 

Alix: damn 

Alix: its like 5 in the morning 

Alix: and you’re reviving aa dead chat? 

Kim: o shit it is that early 

Rose: It has been a while! 

Alix: I’m leaving if y’all dont shut up 

Adrien: fine 

Adrien: well shut up 

Alix: good get some sleep 

Kagami: bye for now i guess 

Marinette: bye Kagami! 

Adrien: i gotta go too, bye 

Marinette: all my friends are leaving me 

Luka: Jules we gotta go 

Marinette: case in point 

Marinette: actually i gotta go too 

Marinette: bye to anyone who’s still here


End file.
